


Help me find a story

by Minnie_Marissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_Marissa/pseuds/Minnie_Marissa





	Help me find a story

Hi.  
I dont know if this story is on here or fanfiction.net but basically McGonnagll put Harry and Hermione in charge of a separate first year dorm. Harry looks after the boy above his bunk whose dad is abusive. It also turns out harry is pregnant and the boy calls him mummy in his sleep and harry wants to adopt him. 

Please help me find it again


End file.
